The Lair In The Forbidden Forest
by GatomonandKariFan
Summary: The scooby gang battle never ending death eaters, battle Voldemort, the source and more! (Mixture of every supernatural TV ever made! I don’t own them though!) (Continuous story, chapters not decided) (Better summary coming soon) (PG 13 in later chapter


'The Lair in the Forbidden Forest'  
  
Summary: The scooby gang battle never ending death eaters, battle Voldemort, the source and more! (Mixture of every supernatural TV ever made!!!!! I don't own them though!) (Continuous story, chapters not decided) (Better summary coming soon)  
  
[]  
  
GKFan: Ok, quick round up, in this story there will be mixtures of: Charmed, Buffy, Angel, I think I little phantom of the opera, Habbo (not TV show) and anything! I DO NOT OWN THEM!  
  
Lights-Harp: This story will be mostly in Tara's point of view  
  
GKFan: I AM TARA!  
  
LH: I know, some other times it will be in other peoples point of view, Tara hasn't decided on the chapters of this story yet since there are continuing story lines she has!  
  
GKFan: Ok, next time the only thing I'll be saying is: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT APPEARS HERE THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN MADE! Enjoy!  
  
[]  
  
Ages: Tara: 12, Piper, Liz, Paige R. and Willow: 13, Paige S.: 14, Christine and Tommy: 16,  
  
Chapter 1: Stupid Ravenclaws  
  
[Tara's POV]  
  
I walked out onto the grounds after just sitting a hot and boring potions exam, I mean, who cares about shrinking solutions, who cares about Snape?  
  
I shielded my eyes as the sun came out from behind the clouds and I turned my head to the left to hear shouting from the lake, some stupid Ravenclaw boys fighting over something that looked suspiciously like broomstick, I sighed.  
  
"Stupid Ravenclaws," I heard a voice from behind me, I turned and saw Piper Hale, she was a 3rd year Hufflepuff and was nice, her long brown hair was in a pony tail and her school robes were slung round her shoulder, I smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's not so much Ravenclaws in general it's just boys," She nodded at my statement and her gaze went to the forest, she continued.  
  
"Have you been noticing the strange things that have been happening in the forest,"  
  
I turned to face the forest and tilted me head.  
  
"If you don't mean the strange noises, the glowing lights, the fireworks and the odd spell then no,"  
  
"I mean those, I've seen them every night when I get back from the astronomy tower,"  
  
"What were you doing there?"  
  
"I broke 14 telescopes, I've got a 4 month detention," She replied with a smirk on her face, I smiled. There was a short silence. "Let's go there, tonight,"  
  
I turned to face her and nodded.  
  
[TIME LAPSE]  
  
[Piper's POV]  
  
I stood in the rose bush outside the main entrance waiting for Tara, I sighed and looked towards the forest where I saw a dim light, I stood up to go and run towards it when I realised Tara wasn't here.  
  
"Piper, what the hell are you doing in the rose bush?" Came a voice, I'd been distracted looking at the light that I hadn't noticed a pretty, older looking girl standing there.  
  
Her long blonde spiral curls went down to her waist and her blue eyes looked at me with confusion, her body supported the Ravenclaw robes and round her neck was the Ravenclaw tie.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" I asked her turning to face her.  
  
"I help Snape once in a while, you were in one of the classes I was assisting, I'm Christine Daae," She smiled "Anything, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me and my friend were going to go to the forbidden forest to find out what's wrong," I blurted. "Oops,"  
  
Christine just looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Can I come?" She asked, I was taken back. Her and Snape have some kind of connection, she could go tell him if she wanted.  
  
"Um, I'll have to ask my friend but ok,"  
  
"Who's your friend?"  
  
"Tara Smyth 2nd-"  
  
"Year Gryffindor I know, I assisted her class too," She explained, I was about to ask her why she was in so many of Snape's classes but decided against it as footsteps were heard and Tara appeared out the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked me cheerfully but the smile on her face vanished when she saw Christine.  
  
"She wanted to come so I said yes, is that ok?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes and nodded, holding out her hand.  
  
"Tara Smyth,"  
  
"Christine Daae,"  
  
"Hey don't you-"  
  
"Ok ok ok , lets go!" I butted in, trying to avoid all the questions and get on with the mission, Tara looked at me, her black eyes stared into my grey one's then smiled.  
  
"Ok, wands alight, lumos," 


End file.
